Zoroarks Inability
by moshyman
Summary: I am a female named Zoroark and I can't get pregnant...the slime asked what I was doing and why I didn't just find a mate... he came back with more...we had sex... he pushed into my womb...I was now happy...


This is a type of story I haven't tried before. If you don't know the pokemon Zoroark you might want to google it first. Any and all favorites and reviews are greatly appreciated.

my name is Zoroark and I am female. I saty away from most others and am alone most of the time. I stay away from people as to not remind my self of my sad fate. Today I was sitting in a clearing that only I know of. I have never seen any one ells here so I use it as my private relaxing area. While I sat there my horniness got the better of me. I haven't had sex in a very long time and today I just had to relieve my self. I moved my hand down between my legs and pushed a finger into my slit. I silently moaned as I worked my finger they way I liked it. I was in the middle of relieving myself when I heard a noise in the bush across from me. I quickly pulled my hand out and acted naturally calling "who's over there?"

A small pink blob moved out of the bush and toward me. "What do you want?" I asked. "Why were you doing that?" the Ditto asked. "Umm, well..I..uh." I knew it was unusual for females to do what I was doing. "Well you see.." I was unable to find an excuse. "Why don't you just go find a mate?" he asked. I sighed "I don't mate because...I can't get pregnant and I don't like to be reminded of it" I said feeling sad for myself all over again. He looked like he was thinking then just turned and left. I wasn't even sure if he understood what the problem was. Once he was gone I decided he probably just left not caring what I said, witch was for the best.

I wasn't in the mood for what I was doing before the Ditto showed up so I just sat and thought about whatever I could. A while later I heard another noise from the bushes the Ditto originally came from. I looked up and waited to see what would immerge from the bush this time. The Ditto from earlier came from the bush followed by another four Dittos each about the size of one of those ..footballs? thats what the humans called them, maybe they were a bit smaller. "We came to help" the Ditto I met said. "Help? with what? I don't even know your name" I said looking at him, confused. "My name is Jammy and we want to help you" he repeated. As he said this something sprouted from his body. It was about five inches long and a little less than an inch wide.

"What are you doing? I told you I can't get pregnant" I said. "Don't worry we can help" he said again. "You don't understand" I exclaimed. Then I noticed each of them had grown there own member. One of the others moved up next to Jammy. Just spread your legs, we will take care of the rest" he said confidently. I did so hesitantly and the one next to Jammy stepped up. He pushed his shaft into my slit ti was smaller than Jammys. He pushed it all the way in then squished himself up against me. It felt like a suction cup and I knew he wouldn't come off if he didn't want to. At this point he was completely covering my crotch and then some. It felt odd, his jelly body pressed against mine and his slimy member that was now completely inside me.

I couldn't call it thrusting since the Ditto was pushing his rod in deeper then sort of pulling it out in a thrusting fashion but I guess it was more like pumping. Whatever he was doing it was way better than pleasuring myself. I had felt nothing like this in my life. Since it was so slimy it moved inside me easily and he picked up speed and soon I felt his jelly body begin to shudder. After one deep thrust I felt his slimy seep shoot into my tunnel. I gasped this was the strangest thing I had felt so far. The next slime stepped up and I expected the first the let go of me and let the next one in but instead the second slime pushed his member up against the first and shoved it into my tunnel. I gasped "what are you doing?" "Don't worry we'll take care of everything" he said again.

Now I was concerned of what they were thinking of doing. The second ones member was larger than the first but smaller than Jammys, thats when I realized they were going from smallest to largest and Jammy would be last. This new one pushed his rod in me and forced the first in deeper. I groaned as his body moved threw my tunnels. The new Ditto attached itself to me and began pumping into me. I groaned as the second one pumped his shaft in and out and the first squirmed in my tunnel. Waves of pleasure washed threw my body as I felt so many different sensation. I moaned as the two of them worked their magic. The second Ditto picked up speed quickly and was soon at the same speed the first was at, with in minutes he was starting to shudder. He blew his load it me, most likely drenching the Ditto inside.

In no time the next Ditto stepped up and pressed his member against the second Ditto. With one push he shoved the second Ditto inside me. There was so much pressure on the Ditto inside that, to my amazement, he was forced into my womb. I gasped and put a hand on the small bulge in my belly. I know realize what Jammy meant when he said "we can help" he meant they could make me fell pregnant even though I never would be pregnant. I smiled as I felt his squishy body squirm inside me. I had decided the dittos where trying to help and I'd just let them do what they wanted. The third one took longer and he moved faster than the first couple dittos. I groaned loudly as he fucked me. He shuddered like the others and shot his slimy seed into me. This is what I was waiting for the fourth Ditto approached and pushed this one in and like I was hoping it pushed the second Ditto into my womb.

The next one did the same and by the end of that I was panting with my tongue hanging out. I couldn't believe I had three dittos in my womb and one in my tunnel but now it was Jammys turn. After he pushed the fourth Dido in me I he sunk his large member into my cunt and began to pump. After so much sex I was very close to my climax and his shaft felt the best. I was dazed and exhausted as he picked up speed and I had little control over myself. He was moving fast and I was groaning so loud I wouldn't be surprised if someone herd me a mile away. I was nearing my climax and I put one hand on top of Jammy. He fucked me as fast as he could but soon he began to shudder like the others.

My climax was surfacing when he dumped all he had into me. Just as he did I screamed as my orgasm exploded and I covered him in my juices and, with out thinking slammed him into my pussy with the hand I had ontop of him. I felt the fourth Dido enter my womb then felt something move back ward and realized they were grabbing Jammy. With one tug they pulled him too, into my depths. I sat there panting heavily as I rubbed my huge bulging belly and as slimy sperm dripped from my slit. I could feel the five of them squirming inside me I smiled again and fell asleep.


End file.
